A wire harness to be arranged in a vehicle such as an automobile includes an electric wire and an electric wire protection member for protecting the electric wire. In some cases, a high-voltage electric wire such as an electric wire for connecting a battery and an engine is inserted into the electric wire protection member, for example.
This type of electric wire protection member includes a pipe made of aluminum in many cases. The surface of the electric wire protection member is colored a certain color such that the insertion of the high-voltage electric wire can be visually confirmed during the arrangement of the wire harness, the removal of the wire harness, and the like. For example, Patent Documents 1 (JP2014-50267A) and 2 (JP2014-50268A) disclose a technique of forming an identification mark on a portion of the outer surface of the pipe body, using a coloring agent such as paint or tape.